petronascityfandomcom-20200214-history
Wololo
Wololo (born July 12, 1985) is a Petronas City resident, a billionaire who works as an ambassador to Thrathira, and who is also a builder, an architect, and a lighting installer. He is one of the most important residents of Petronas, due to his historical significance regarding the city's progress. He also participated in the creation of Duran, Christian's City, and built the Beacons of Gondor. Wololo grew up in Thrathira. In 2011, he left his village in search of an adventure, and stumbled upon Helliar and Dgleich. Alongside them, and Kvaks, the four built a tower in Swastika, only to demolish it later and move to different territory. They built the Main Tower and soon, Wololo started building Petronas with others. He eventually became an ambassador to Thrathira, having personal houses all over the city. He was responsible for welcoming Martin Gellenvary in Thrathira, and he confronted many Petronas residents, including Sašo Šimić, James Robinson, Vlado Krklec, Šime Zrilić and Santa Claus Bifsi II. He works closely with Miro Skočimiš, a spy, as he provided him a shelter inside one of his numerous houses. He had a role in stopping general Hrvoje Fuček from slaughtering innocent Thrathira villages that refused to accept Petronas as the world's first city. He encounted Tymerio who wanted to destroy the city, and gave Helliar an idea to fake his own death. Biography Early life Wololo was born in a village in Thrathira. There was a crisis in his home village when he was born, so he knew of poverty, as he had no bread for days. He started hating Santa Claus after he stopped getting presents. Leaving his village in search of adventures.]] In February 2011, Wololo decided to leave his village in Thrathira and head somewhere else in the world. He wanted new experiences and to see the world. A new beginning To be added Swastika To be added Setting in Petronas .]] Wololo, along with Helliar, Dgleich and Kvaks, settled near the now-missing site of Petronas Village. He and his three friends started building another Swastika-like tower, which would later be called Main Tower. To be added The Element Duel incident In April 2011, Wololo was supposed to have an Element Duel match. He was supposed to fight a student of Wada, a local trainer. The student wore no protective clothing, so when Wololo, an expert fighter, pushed him into the lava, the student died. Helliar then forbid Wada to train more professional fighters. The summer During the summer, Wololo started wearing his white suit, and participated in many projects with Helliar. Most importantly, the two started building their ultimate project: Wololo/Helliar House, a house which they could sure. A redstone expert, Wololo made a bridge for the house which was activated using redstone. Later, he left Petronas temporarily to work on his own village near the city. He built the village in a medieval sort of way, meeting various people such as Olaf the Merchant in the process. The Curious Case of Martin Gellenvary When Martin Gellenvary returned from Hogwarts to Petronas, he approached Wololo inside the New Main Mayoralty. Martin explained that he was innocent, and would find the actual murderer of Anne Zallery. Furthermore, he promised he would report himself in to the police after he'd solve the case. Wololo decided to let the detective do as he pleased, but said he would find him if Gellenvary didn't do so. in Thrathira.]] Few days later, after Gellenvary was set free from Azkaban Prison by Helliar, and arrived to Thrathira Main Place in a boat, he was awaited there by Wololo, who definitely provided him shelter there. Rose Path Wololo was visited by Sašo Šimić in his 'Wololo's Main Wooden House', as Sašo was said by Helliar that Wololo had found Rose Path's secret. Wololo was interrupted during his swim in his pool, so he took his time to get dressed before talking to the professor. He knew Šimić from before, and as Šimić was discussing his own wish to find the Rose Path's object, Wololo looked at his walls and thought they were dusty. He then went on to claim that the Rose Path object is rather fake, as Helliar apparently made the riddle to attract tourists. He then shut the door on the professor, even calling him 'kid'. The Jump on the top of The Campanile.]] During the start of October 2011, shortly after he re-designed the roof of 'The Campanile', Wololo decided to visit the top of his construction. He stumbled upon an unusual sight: a young man, James Robinson, was willing to jump from the top of the tower, and the worker of a local shop was trying to stop him. Wololo, realizing that the man's suicide could make less people go to The Campanile (and Wololo would thus earn less money), decided to stop the man. He then made a phone call and called some people who were supposed to surround the tower with a special material that would make the fall from the top of the tower non-lethal. He told that to Robinson, who then jumped from the tower before the men could arrive. However, as he fell to the ground, he survived. Wololo immediately realized the young man must be a mutant. shares his concerns regarding Wololo's safety.]] He sent James Robinson to the X-Men, but they rejected him. Few days later, James disappeared from the city, and Wololo ended up talking to Leonardo Da Vinci inside the 'Wololo/Helliar House'. Wololo explained to Da Vinci that the worker on The Campanile was seeminly murdered, yet the police told everyone that the man's death was a suicide. Leonardo also said that Wololo ought to keep quiet and not talk about Robinson's story, as he could end up dead like the worker of The Campanile. Wololo said he would keep quiet, but would like to 'see them try something to him'. Winter in Petronas On a winter day, Wololo decided to go to Thrathira, so he asked Helliar to go to the New Main Mayoralty's archives and get some documents for him. He then went to his Thrathira Embassy. On another day, presumably the next one, he woke up at 7 am, but didn't want to leave his bed. Eventually, he did leave, and went to work. On his way to the New Main Mayoralty, he stumbled upon the director of 'Sawmill "Drvorez"', with whom he talked. On the Upper Town, he met with Vanessa McFly and proceeded to go to work with her. The two then saw Helliar who was checking Vanessa's computer history, and complaining that she didn't put her money on Kobrioce LeMuerta, who won an Element Duel match. Wololo then talked to Helliar in Helliar's office, and found out that Shorty King had visited Helliar the night before. He was also aware of the fact that Petronas residents wanted someone else as the mayor. Wololo was then informed by Helliar that some villages from Thrathira refused to recognize Petronas as a city. Wololo had a task to go to the Military Base to participate in a meeting, on which the villages and what to do with them would be discussed. Furthermore, Wololo informed Helliar that James Robinson didn't harm the tourism of The Campanile. As Wololo wanted to leave for his office, Vanessa McFly entered the office and brought Helliar a letter from Bobilius. , getting ready to secure the safety of villages in Thrathira.]] Wololo now needed to tell general Fuček about Bobilius, who was planning to attack the city. Later, Wololo happily left the Mayoralty and went to Thrathira Embassy, where he enjoyed the absence of Frédéric Chopin and slept until he was awoken by Leonardo Da Vinci. Around 6 pm, he went to the Military Base to participate in the meeting. During the meeting, people such as general Hrvoje Fuček and President John O'Conor were present. Some of the people wanted to destroy the villages in Thrathira, but Wololo got angry, and even sarcastically insulted the general before leaving. Fuček followed him outside, and Wololo informed him that Helliar told him to destroy the Hill Tribe people, but Fuček claimed that 'Petronas wasn't his city anymore'. Soon after, Wololo talked to Helliar via cellphone and told him about the meeting. That night, he went home and couldn't sleep. The next day, he visited Kvaks in Kvaks' Treasury, and the two led an awkard conversation. During their talk, Wololo thought of Mate Krljušt, the mayor of Duran, and Mirko the sailorman, a local resident of the town. The two decided to travel together the next day, as Kvaks wanted to visit Duran, and Wololo wanted to visit his village. Wololo then took a stroll through the city, and visited the Square of Dead Poets. He saw a protest against Helliar, and even beat some of its participants after an argument with them. He talked to the leader of the protest, a man named Martin, and then went to the New Main Mayoralty. He joined a meeting and overheard the discussion regarding the city's money. He was then summoned by Helliar and talked with him about a yesterday's meeting in the Military Base. Wololo then visited his friend Marko in a nearby house, as Marko worked closely with general Fuček. While walking through the city, he saw drunk Santa Claus Bifsi II, beat him with a showel after the man refused to move, and threw him into the sea. He then saw Dgleich, to whose New Year party was invited. Paranormal at the top of the Thrathira Embassy.]] Few months later, while spending time inside his embassy, Wololo was approached by Vlado Krklec. He was asked questions regarding The Haunted House. He told Krklec that the house was built on the graveyard of the Jantol family. The day after, Wololo was once again approached by Vlado on the same spot. He was asked whether Vlado should put the ghost video he had filmed inside the house should be put on the Internet, but Wololo said he didn't know. The video did end up on the Internet, however. Kill the Mayor Wololo was visited by Šime Zrilić, a local idiot, in his house at the end of the city. He shut the door soon after seeing Zrilić, and refused to talk to him. The Coherents Wololo was seen briefly in a flashback to Paranormal, when Vlado Krklec was talking about his video in a Gypsy neighbourhood. Soon, James Robinson was reported by Franjo Filipović to have been seen in the city. Wololo then approached Dgleich in Dgleich's villa and asked him whether he had seen Robinson, as he only wanted to talk to him. Dgleich claimed he hadn't seen the man. A Fallen Hero One night, Wololo was approached by a young man who needed a place to sleep. Wololo, wearing his pijamas, shut the door on the man and refused to let him in the house. Giving Helliar an idea One day, Helliar confided in Wololo in one of his houses and told him he needed some rest, as he had many problems with various Petronas residents. Wololo claimed that the city residents already hated Helliar. He then proposed the idea of Helliar faking his own death so that he could temporarily leave the city and get some rest. The Legacy After Miro Skočimiš had saved Santa Claus Bifsi II from drowning, Wololo arrived to Petronas General Hospital to pick Miro up. Miro was happy to see Wololo, and Wololo apologised to doctor Mundo. Sometimes after, both Wololo and Miro were one of the many people who gathered in front of Helliar's Modern House after the mayor reportedly died (although Wololo was aware that the mayor was alive, hiding in Wololo's village). Is There a Nice Place to Rest? After the gathering in front of Helliar's house, Wololo and Miro returned to Wololo's Modern House, where Wololo assured Miro that Helliar was alive. He explained that few days ago, he gave the idea to Helliar about faking his own death. Although Wololo had no idea where Helliar was (he believed Helliar was in Thrathira, in his home village), Helliar was, in fact, hiding in Wololo's nearby village. that Helliar is alive.]] Another day, Wololo left Miro who was now sure Helliar was alive (as he had returned to the mayor position), but was stopped on St. Jantol's Island by a mysterious man. Tymerio told confused Wololo to tell Helliar to start destryoing the city, and then disappeared, promising Wololo to introduce himself the next time. Wololo presumably informed Helliar of the incident, of which he thought was rather strange, especially due to the fact that the man had disappeared in front of him - this meant he had powers, and that was the sign that he was serious about his plan. Fall of Coherents On a New Main Mayoralty meeting, during which it has been informed that The Coherents fell apart, Wololo was present. Helliar was shocked to see that there was no one to protect Petronas, but Wololo suggested that Iron Man would do it, or Gypsies. Helliar felt that dark times were approaching, but Wololo was rather indifferent, as he felt no such thing, and knew summer was on its way. Darkness is Coming Wololo went to Thrathira during the summer, probably once again wearing his white suit. He was mentioned by Arthur McLord while talking to Vojd Bond. Skinhead for Life Few months later, while Helliar was hiding from Basilio Mancione's men in Wololo/Helliar House inside the Slavujček-controlled territory, he was visited by Wololo. Wololo claimed Helliar couldn't hide forever, and that Petronas needed a mayor. He said that people were seeing a flying man, that Kreker was found dead, that Buckethead was attacked, and that Chuck Testa had died. Helliar then decided to return to the Mayoralty. Story of Claus One autumn night, Wololo was awaken by knocking on his front door. In his pijamas, he approached the door, fearing Sašo Šimić would visit him once again. This time, he was approached by Santa Claus Bifsi II and Neil, who wanted to know if Wololo had seen Claus Wand near his own house. Because of a misunderstanding, and due to Wololo's tiredness, Wololo sent both men to Sašo Šimić, thinking they wanted to find the secret of the Rose Path. The Coherents X Tymerio once again returned to Petronas, and attacked Helliar in the New Main Mayoralty by throwing him through a window with his powers. Wololo and his friends – Dgleich, Kvaks, Vanessa McFly, Arthur McLord, and Desteroth – approached Tymerio immediately. Wololo remembered Tymerio from their previous encounter. Tymerio decided not to hurt Wololo or anyone else for now, and then disappeared. Wololo decided to call Miro Skočimiš for help, most likely to make Miro watches over the St. Jantol's Island in case Tymerio appeared there. .]] Wololo told Dgleich he called Skočimiš, but Wololo didn't know what to do and how to save the city from Tymerio. Wololo said they needed to ask Helliar about Rose Path, but Dgleich dismissed the idea. Wololo then proposed the idea to ask Gypsies for help, but Dgleich once again dismissed such an idea. Another idea, given by Wololo, which included summoning the Military Base army, was scrapped, as Dgleich wanted no connections to general Hrvoje Fuček and President John O'Conor. Dgleich soon said that DEP Agency had called, and apparently it had a team that was working on stopping Tymerio. Wololo hoped that the team was not a Gypsy team (which it was), but just wanted someone to defeat Tymerio so that the city would not be destroyed. Soon, the city was saved, and Tymerio was defeated. However, James Robinson was seemingly killed in the fight. defeat.]] Wololo talked to Helliar inside the New Main Mayoralty, and was sad to hear Robinson was dead. He then asked questions about the city itself and Basilio Mancione, about Ronger and Buckethead, and went on to say that he missed Lorgo, as the city was in a bad shape crime-wise. Leonardo Da Vinci then entered the office and before leaving happily said he got Gogos' autograph. Helliar then told Wololo he felt something had just ended. Murder of Despair Few days later, Wololo talked to Helliar about a young 16-year-old Amanda Vjetrobran who had been brutally raped and murdered in Oakland Park. He previously told Miro Skočimiš to calm down, as the rat-like man was undoubtedly shocked by the brutality of the girl's death. Wololo wondered about the killer, but also realized Helliar's office walls were quite dusty. being shaken after Amanda Vjetrobran's death, while being confronted by Wololo.]] Later, he visited Miro in his modern house on St. Jantol's Island. Knowing that skinheads broke inside his house and almost attacked Miro, he told Miro to stay inside and as hidden as possible. Miro was sad and decided to, seemingly, sleep. Wololo told him not to urinate in his bed and left the place. Miro, however, then disappeared. Helliar's Problem Few days later, Santa Claus Bifsi II was accused of having killed Amanda Vjetrobran, and was supposed to have a trial. On the day of the trial, protestors who wanted Bifsi to be sentenced gathered in front of the New Main Mayoralty. trial.]] At the same time, Wololo talked to Helliar inside the building. Wololo believed Bifsi to be innocent, although he did think that Bifsi could have done it he were drunk enough. Wololo told Helliar to help Bifsi, as Helliar knew judge Omelijo. Wololo then said Bifsi wanted Martin Gellenvary as his lawyer, but then settled with James Robinson, as Gellenvary was unavailable at the time. Helliar soon left his office to participate in the trial. Later, Bifsi was proven to be innocent. Wololo once again talked to Helliar in the New Main Mayoralty, and was ceirtain the killer needed to be found. He took into the consideration that Amanda's killer could be the same person that killed Ivo Grigić. He was also deeply shaken due to the fact that Miro Skočimiš still hadn't been found, but Helliar assured him that the police was looking for the rat-like man. Back to the Past and the criminals.]] One day, early in the morning, Wololo left his modern house on St. Jantol's Island, because he visited it while looking for Miro Skočimiš. He then saw James Robinson fighting two men. Wololo learned that two men blew up Robinson's flat, so as to avoid another TNT incident after the Underground Hole and The Canyon, he decided to take them to Helliar's office. The men were taken by the police from the New Main Mayoralty. Wololo and James Robinson then approached Helliar. Wololo was present when Helliar promised to give Robinson a new house, but was then once again depressed because Miro was gone. Paranormal Science Wololo was once again visited by Vlado Krklec in the Thrathira Embassy. Vlado needed help from Wololo because he was dying, so Wololo pointed him to Tamir Munjas, a local magician-like man who no one liked. Indeed, although Wololo was probably unaware of this, Tamir eventually saved Vlado's life. Visiting the City Wololo was seen briefly on top of a new hotel, observing the new city core. Trivia * He adresses many people as 'kids'. * He is one of the richest people in Petronas. * He is an expert martial artist, and one of the best Element Duel fighters. * He is most likely a wizard, as he has his own vault inside the Gringotts Wizarding Bank. * He built the Fishing Village and Wololo's Village. * He has a highest number of personal houses within Petronas. * He is a great architect, having his own unique style of building. * He is also a lighting installer. * His salary is, apparently, 25,000 kunas. * His net worth is 50 billion kunas. * He is somewhat lazy and indifferent. * He seems somewhat calculating, as evident in The Jump. He initially wanted to let James Robinson kill himself, but upon realizing this would make him get less money from scared tourists who would refuse to go to the top of The Campanile, he decided to save James's life. Appearances * Rose Path * The Jump * The Curious Case of Martin Gellenvary – Part 3 * Paranormal * Kill the Mayor * The Coherents - Part 1 ''(Seen briefly in a flashback) * ''The Coherents - Part 2 * A Fallen Hero * The Legacy * Is There a Nice Place to Rest? * Fall of Coherents * Darkness is Coming ''(Seen briefly in a flashback) * ''Skinhead for Life * Story of Claus * The Coherents X - Part 1 * The Coherents X - Part 2 * The Coherents X - Part 3 * Murder of Despair * Helliar's Problem * Back to the Past * Paranormal Science * ''Visiting the City ''(Seen briefly in a flashback) * ''Winter in Petronas ''(Book) Category:Petronas Characters Category:People born in Thrathira Category:New Main Mayoralty workers Category:Thrathira Embassy workers Category:Architects Category:Element Duel fighters Category:Politicians